<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous: The Adventures of Reine Dragon by TiamatNoire_and_JacklineCain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392557">Miraculous: The Adventures of Reine Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatNoire_and_JacklineCain/pseuds/TiamatNoire_and_JacklineCain'>TiamatNoire_and_JacklineCain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous: The Adventures of Reine Dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Anxiety Attacks, Batfamily (DCU), Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail), F/M, Fresh Start, Ice dragon slayer, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lazarus Pit (DCU), Loss, New Miraculous, New Miraculous Holders, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Damian Wayne, Requip Magic (Fairy Tail), Soul mate, Swordfighting, ex assassin, finding self</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatNoire_and_JacklineCain/pseuds/TiamatNoire_and_JacklineCain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiamat Yuki has always lived in the shadow of her father, Bruce Wayne who is not only a successful businessman but well known hero. Tia determined to make a name for herself and a offer from Gabriel Agreste, she finally has a chance at a normal life. Although living in Paris was not anything like what she expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous: The Adventures of Reine Dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Origins Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">"Are you sure you don't want to move back home, Snowflake? I'm sure they can find other models that can sing."</span> Her father asked, his eyes filled with slight concern making the teenage girl turn her gaze from the box in front of her to the laptop screen.</p><p>The girl had a sun-kissed tan fitting well with her strong hourglass frame, her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue with a subtle slit to the pupil. Her knee-length hair was a deep black with streaks of pale icy blue, she usually had it up in a high ponytail or as she had it now braided down her back.</p><p>She was wearing a black off the shoulder top that had blue roses going down the side making it pop against the starry background, she had white jean capris, for jewelry she had two white cuffs covering her wrist and a collar like a choker around her throat.</p><p>She turned to the computer with a smile on her black lips "Dad... I haven't even been gone for a week yet, besides I've already enrolled. Are the boys driving you that crazy?" Her smile slowly turned to a smirk.</p><p><span class="u">"I will never understand how you kept them from killing each other, Tiamat."</span> He said running a hand through his dark hair. "I was the baby and the only girl, also they can't say no to my dragon eyes." Tiamat said, laughing at his misfortune.</p><p><span class="u">"Father! I demand to talk to Tia!"</span> Yelled a young male voice off-screen <span class="u">"Back off Demon Spawn! I get to talk to her first!"</span> Yelled two male voices in unison <span class="u">"The three of you need to knock it off or she won't talk to either of you."</span> Yelled a fourth voice making Tia raise an eyebrow to the silence that followed.</p><p>"Where's Alfred and Terry?" Tia asked turning back to the box which had her gear for her nighttime job <span class="u">"Alfred is cooking dinner and Terry is trying to find an apartment for him to move into. When's your next photoshoot?"</span> Bruce asked, making Tia look at the calendar she had pinned on the wall.</p><p>"Hmm… I don't know. All I know is I'm doing it with a male model. They said they would call me when it was." Tia said.</p><p><span class="u">"Maybe it's your childhood crush."</span> One male teased, making Tia's face red "Jason!" Tia shrieked, dropping her cloak and making her brothers laugh <span class="u">"Boys lay off your sister."</span> Bruce said.</p><p>When her blush finally faded she turned back to the laptop to see the location her father was in changed "Oh I forgot about the time difference. It's only noon here, you guys are going on patrol soon?" Tia asked as she closed the box with her old equipment <span class="u">"That reminds me are you going to be doing your nighttime job?"</span> Bruce asked.</p><p>"No. The only job I'm going to be doing is modeling, singing, and maybe something else. I'm going to be as normal as possible and try not to use Dragon Slayer Magic or anything else like that in less I have to. I just hope Gotham can survive without Snowstorm. I'll still carry my belt in my Requip space but that's about it."</p><p>Bruce nodded <span class="u">"I respect your decision and I hope you find what you're looking for in Paris."</span> A voice called from beyond the screen <span class="u">"Come on B. Patrol waits for no one!"</span></p><p>"Ok well I'll let you go, I have to go get groceries. Oh by the way dad, try not to run yourself into the ground." Tiamat said. <span class="u">"I will make sure that he doesn't Miss Tiamat."</span> Alfred said coming into the cave with a tray in hand.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"FATHER!"</strong></span> Damian yelled <span class="u">"On that note, I'll let you go. Have fun and stay safe okay."</span> Her father said as he ended the call.</p><p>She stood up, stretching out her stiff arms. Tia sighed, so many boxes and these were just the ones that she brought with her. She walked over to where her black converses were, slipped them on and grabbed her purse before heading out.</p><p>"Ok, so the furniture is on the way… I should have enough time left to get groceries," Tiamat said to herself. Her stomach growled, "And maybe some dinner." She laughed as she walked.</p><p>Living in Gotham the prettiest sites were the ones of no bodies in the alleyways or walking to the store and still having cash (and those happen only if you were lucky enough) in comparison that made Paris the most magical place in the world.</p><p>Paris had always been referred to as the city of love only now did she find she had taken that for granted there was something special here, something that just felt right in addition she actually saw people smile. Was that sad? She shook it from her mind, only if she didn't learn to smile with them… right?</p><p>She was determined to make most out of living here.</p><p>Her thoughts focused on her new home. She barely had time to catch herself as someone rushed into her sending the hurried girl to the ground.</p><p>The girl she'd stopped was a small average-sized girl. Her black hair had a strange blue shine. It was short, barely reaching her shoulders in their pigtailed state. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Tia fretted.</p><p>"I'm fine." The girl said dazed.</p><p>"Do you need a hand?" Tia questioned looking down at her.</p><p>"Thanks," she sighed "oh, I'm such a klutz." The girl muttered brushing her newly well-dusted clothing. "It's ok you're fine honestly, I have five older brothers. I'm used to being pushed around." Tia said smiling reassuringly as she helped the young girl up.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, you aren't hurt either right?" Tia shook her head "I'm so sorry gosh, ugh." She looked up at Tia. "My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She said with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"I'm Tiamat but I like to go by Tia."</p><p>"Just Tia? No last name?" Marinette questioned with a raised brow "It's complicated." Tia grumbled.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Marinette asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"As I said, you're fine I should have been paying more attention but if you really want to help... Do you know a good place to eat? I just moved here last night and I'm still unpacking." Tia said.</p><p>Marinette's face lit up "Well my parents own a bakery, and if you'd like I can come over and help you unpack." Marinette offered, making Tia raise her brow "Ok… what's in it for you?" Tiamat snapped.</p><p>"I just want to help," Marinette said, sounding a little saddened by the retort.</p><p>Tia softened. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Marinette. I grew up in a place where you have to question intentions. You know... wouldn't mind a little help." Tia said with her head bowed.</p><p>"It's ok I understand, a girl you randomly bump into and hardly know, offers to help you move in." She said, shrugging. Tia hated feeling like this... like she couldn't trust anyone. Marinette seemed like a good person...</p><p>"Well I am starving so why don't we go to your bakery?" Tia asked, Marinette smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Hey, where were you headed in such a hurry?" Marinette looked at Tia startled. "Oh." She said looking down. "Promise you won't laugh... I was trying to catch my balance." she finished in a mumble.</p><p>It took all Tia had not to snicker "Wow at the speed you were going you could've stopped a train." Tia said unable to hold in the smile on her lips.</p><p>"By the way, I love your top, who made it?" Marinette said, changing the topic.</p><p>"Oh, my dad had it custom made for my birthday," Tia answered.</p><p>"I love that the blue roses compliment the night sky," Marinette said with an approving smile.</p><p>"So are you a designer?" Tia asked as they stopped outside of a bakery. It's elegant white walls lined with gold trim and fine shining windows. Even without Marinette's suggestion, Tia would have been drawn to it. For more reasons than one, looking across the street she could see the old building that was to be her new school.</p><p>"Yes, but I'm not really good at it," Marinette said. "If you want I can take a look at your designs, I have a little background with clothes," Tia said, trying not to reveal that she was a model.</p><p>"That sounds like fun, maybe I can make you something, I'm guessing you like black or maybe something more exotic?" Marinette asked her as she placed her hand on the doorknob.</p><p>"I'm fine with blues and white but black is my main color." Tia laughed following Marinette in only to be overwhelmed with the wonderful smell of baked goods. The aroma of the pastries was sweet and warm giving the feeling of love for the cooking art. Tia had always been well fed during her time with Bruce but the pastries here put Alfred's fine culinary skills to shame.</p><p>Standing behind the counter stood one of the tallest men Tia had ever seen, fitted with a nice strong build. His light sky blue shirt was coated in flour and sugar making his apron look hardly used. His hair was dark though not nearly as dark as his daughter's at the sound of the bell he turned to the girls with a big welcoming smile. "Hi, Papa." Marinette said, waving "Welcome home Marinette!" He said, wiping his rough callused hands with a towel. "Who's your friend?" He asked, walking over to the two girls.</p><p>Tia looked up at the large smiling face. He seemed safe enough but she remained wary, she had her fair share of fighting large men. It usually left her with more broken ribs than she would have liked. "Hello my name is Tiamat but you can call me Tia. I just moved here last night." Tia said, putting her hand out.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. My name is Tom Dupain. You wouldn't have a last name would you?" He questioned, shaking her hand "That is the same thing Marinette said to me." Tia laughed. <strong><em>'What was it with the last name questions.'</em></strong> Tia thought.</p><p>Hoping to ease the awkwardness in the room. Tia continued. "Marinette said that this is the best place to get food. I kind of forgot to eat today because I have been unpacking and had my dad check up on me. By that, I mean trying to convince me to move back home." Tia explained, making the two laugh.</p><p>"Well Marinette is right we have a lot of great items here, what are you thinking about getting?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Umm… I don't know. There weren't any bakeries where I'm from, my Grandfather made all the treats in our house for my brothers and I... I've never had a macaron before." Tia admitted.</p><p>"Well, we have plenty of those. I'm going to go grab my sketchbook, I'll be right back." Marinette said running up the stairs. Tia watched her go and felt more on edge with her gone.</p><p>"So is there a reason you haven't told us your last name?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Well… I have two and I just met you guys. I want her to get to know me as Tia and not as the titles that come with the names. She will only find out one unless my dad comes down himself." Tia said, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked down.</p><p>Tom smiled knowingly grabbing two boxes of macaroons, one a beautiful red velvet, and the other a surprising chocolate chip cookie dough. "Thank you. How much do I owe you." Tiamat questioned, opening her purse for her wallet "It's on the house. Sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable your name just reminded me of something." He said walking back over to the oven.</p><p>"Yeah sorry," Marinette said, walking back into the room with a pink journal in her hand. The sight of someone familiar, even someone she'd only met recently calmed her nerves. "Hey Papa, I hope you don't mind but I offered to go help Tia move in."</p><p>"That's fine. Your mother is out grabbing some groceries so I will let her know. Just be home before dark." Tom said smiling at the two. "Tia just know, you're always welcome here whenever you'd like."</p><p>Tia smiled as her phone binged. "Crap. Marinette, we have to go, my dad just texted me, my furniture arrived at the house." Tia grumbled, "Thank you Mr. Dupain." Tia added, grabbing Marinette's hand and running out of the bakery. She hurried as Marinette followed. Rounding the corner to where her house was, Marinette's voice called to her from behind. "You said you had siblings, what are their names?"</p><p>"Well there's Terry, he's 35 and the oldest. Next, we have Richard or Dick as he likes to be called and he's 25. Then we have Jason who's 20. After him is Tim and he's 18. Then last but not least, we have Damian who's 14, and me 13." Tia listed "So why did you buy this big of a place?" Marinette asked, catching her breath as Tiamat unlocked the first floor for the movers.</p><p>"My dad bought it for me. It has two stories and a basement, I was thinking of making the basement my workout area." Tia said, putting her purse down on the island.</p><p>"Workout area?" Marinette questioned.</p><p>"I was on my school's gymnastics team, also growing up with brothers I got into parkour, jujutsu, and sword fighting." Tia explained, with a shrug before turning to the movers "All the boxes should be marked. Anything that doesn't say bedroom, bathroom, office, or outside, stays down here the rest will go upstairs." Tia said, taking Marinette's hand again leading her to the stairs.</p><p>"I still have a lot of unpacking to do plus I have to figure out how I'm going to do the roof. Hummmm…" Tia rambled opening the door to her flat only to hit the ground when she was pounced on.</p><p>"Eclipse!?" Tiamat yelled looking at the dog on her chest, hearing a meow she saw a panther cub sitting on some boxes "Noire!?" Tia shouted.</p><p>"Umm… Tia?" Marinette asked looking at the panther cub and black Golden Retriever Husky mix "Oh sorry Marinette, these are my pets, Eclipse and Noire. I've had these guys since I was little, they were gifts from my brothers." Tia explained, pushing Eclipse off of her.</p><p>"That's sweet," Marinette said.</p><p>"But that doesn't explain how they got here," Tia whispered, walking over to one of the boxes shocking Marinette when she pulled a long sword out. Tiamat took the pitch-black sword out of its scabbard and looked around "Tia… is that necessary?" Marinette gasped.</p><p>"There are only four people who have keys to this place, three of those people should be back home. It puts me a little at ease knowing the person knows my family because of Eclipse and Noire but that…" Tia was cut off when someone grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>Tia elbowed the person in the face, turning to sweep the person's legs out from underneath them, and flipping so she was straddling the person with her sword at their throat. When Tiamat got a good look at the person she gasped.</p><p>"Damn it, Terry! I could have killed you!" Tia screamed, getting off of him and putting the sword back in its scabbard before turning to her older brother with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.</p><p>"Geez Dragonfly, you have only been gone a few days and you already forgot what I smelled like," Terry said, getting off the floor brushing his leather jacket off.</p><p>"That's what you get when you bust into my apartment." Tia snarled, turning her heel to walk back over to a confused Marinette whacking Terry in the face with her braid in the process. "Technically I used my key," Terry muttered.</p><p>"Marinette, this is my eldest brother Terrence," Tiamat said, pretending not to hear him as she gestured to the ebony-haired man. Terry was wearing a brown leather jacket with two silver straps on the arms with a T neckline black shirt matched with his dark jeans and brown boots.</p><p>"Wait a minute… Dad said you were trying to find an apartment when I was on the phone with him this morning." Tia realized walking back over to the box she grabbed the sword from "Yeah that was a lie. Dad wanted you to have these two rascals so you weren't alone and had a piece of home with you."</p><p>"He also knew you needed help moving in and seeing as I don't have to go back to work till tomorrow, I can help with that and see you off for your new school." Terry explained, "Better you than Jason." Tiamat grumbled "Tia?" Marinette asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. She's thinking about the last time our brother Jason tried to help with something that wasn't his job." Terry said.</p><p>"Anyway Terry, you can go help the movers and bring anything that's marked office, bedroom, bathroom, or outside up here. Marinette and I will start unpacking the boxes we already have." Tia said gesturing to the boxes that littered her room.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan. Dragonfly, do you want the downstairs to look like you had it at home?" Terry asked walking over to the stairs "Umm… if it's not too much trouble for you Terry." Tia said "Not at all. Oh, I would put Night Sky away if I were you." Terry laughed, making Tia look at her hand to see the sword that was still in her grasp.</p><p>Shaking her head she leaned it against the wall and turned to Marinette who was opening one of the boxes "Sorry about this Marinette. I wasn't expecting him or any of my family to stop by, for that matter." Tia sighed.</p><p>"It's alright." Marinette said, pulling out some shirts "Why do you have stuff to go outside when you don't have a backyard?" Marinette asked.</p><p>"The roof is flat so I'm hoping to make it into an outside area, where I can sit out there and watch the stars while I write my songs.</p><p>At home, dad made this lounge on my balcony so I could just sit out there and do whatever, 9 out of 10 times Damian would find me asleep with my song notebook on my lap," Tia said, laughing and Marinette joined her.</p><p>After a while of organizing all the stuff from the boxes, getting to know each other more and Tia yelling at Terry for putting stuff in the wrong place, the girls moved to put the bedroom/office together.</p><p>"So what's with the name Dragonfly?" Marinette asked as she was hanging the fairy lights on the ceiling.</p><p>"When I was little Terry had gotten me this dragon plush and I would carry it everywhere, when my grandfather would wash it, I'd throw the biggest fit ever till I got it back.</p><p>I would go around the house pretending that I was a dragon and I was flying with Tundra, that's what I named the plush, I did it so much that Terry just started calling me that. All my brothers have different nicknames for me." Tia said, while putting her clothes in her dresser.</p><p>"It sounds like you were close with your brothers." Marinette stated.</p><p>"I was. They all helped me in their own ways to get me where I am today but I was the closest to Damian. Isn't that right Terry?" Tia said, raising her voice a little at the end.</p><p>"What gave me away Dragonfly?" Terry questioned walking into the room with Eclipse and Noire "Your footsteps are too loud." Tia smirked.</p><p>"Anyway, I came to tell you that the movers are all done and dad said not to worry about paying them because he already did. Your living room, bathroom, kitchen are all put together like they were at home, all that's left is your room, the guest room, and the roof." Terry said sitting on the steps to her bed.</p><p>"Thanks, Terry." Tia replied, noticing how late it's gotten "Marinette, do you want me to walk you home?" Tiamat asked, glancing at her friend "No, I'll be alright. I will have to come over when it's all finished. Maybe we can hang out on the roof and take a look at each other's notebooks." Marinette suggested.</p><p>"I'd like that. Oh here's my number if you need anything, Don't hesitate to call me." Tia said, handing her a slip of paper before walking her to the front door. "Hopefully we will be going to the same school tomorrow," Tia called, waving to Marinette as she disappeared around the corner.</p><p>When Tia walked back into her apartment Terry was sitting on the couch watching the news, the two animals with him, looking over the room it made her feel like she was back at Wayne Manor.</p><p>The room was painted cream white and had three windows, one by the dining table, one in the kitchen by the sink, and the last one in the living room had a window seat for Noire's cat bed.</p><p>The T.V was mounted on the wall and underneath was the entertainment center where her PS5 and games were.</p><p>At the end of the new couch layed her not so new side tables courtesy of her brother's roughhousing a while back but they matched so... The coffee table stood in all its splendor, next to two bean bag chairs.</p><p>To the right of the couch, there was a corner bookshelf with all of her books and a bathroom door to the left.</p><p>Eclipse's bed sat nearby, where she could keep an eye on the front door and Tia at the same time.</p><p>The kitchen was painted the same color as the living room. The fridge laid at the end by the door leading up to the stairs.</p><p>The microwave sat on the counter by the cabinet near the dishwasher and sink, on the other side by the fridge was the stove and oven. In the middle, the island stood with the two animal dishes next to it. Finally, there was a dining table that could expand to fit the whole Batfamily but currently, only four seats were set.</p><p>Tia turned back to Terry who was fiddling with his jacket "What's wrong?" Tia asked sitting next to him "Dad just called over comms and needs all hands. Sorry, Dragonfly but we're going to have to cut this short. Are you sure you can do this?" Terry asked, walking into her downstairs bathroom to change into his costume.</p><p>"We both know I'm older than I look, Terry. I'll be fine. Marinette said she'd help me if I need it. Plus Eclipse won't let anything happen to me on her watch, I swear she's worse than Ace." Tia said.</p><p>She bent down to pick Noire up and placed the cub on her shoulders, she continued "Besides if anything gets out of my control I'll call home and let dad know."</p><p>"I noticed you're not calling him Otōsan anymore. Any reason why?" He questioned coming out of the bathroom dressed as Renegade.</p><p>"No not really I just grew out of it. Be glad the curtains are closed. I don't want to explain why one of Gotham's heroes is in my living room.</p><p>You be safe and tell everyone I love them." Tia said hugging him before he put his mask on and pressed his comm "Renegade to Watchtower. Requesting transport." There was a flash of light as Tia was left standing alone in her living room with Eclipse and Noire.</p><p>"Well, it looks like we are just going to have to order food tonight and go shopping before school tomorrow," Tia said picking up her phone and looking up restaurants, taking a seat on the couch.</p><p>She hummed as she scrolled through her phone "What are you guys in the mood for?" She asked looking at the two pets.</p><p>Noire jumped off her shoulders to her lap and placed her paw on Tia's phone. When Tia moved the paw her phone was showing "Wingstop? You want chicken, Noire?" She questioned looking at the cub who meowed "What do you say, Eclipse?" Tia asked and got a bark in return.</p><p>"Ok, you both have convinced me." She laughed, getting up and stretching.</p><p>When she was done eating, it was almost 9 at night walking up the stairs with Eclipse and Noire following her. She did her nightly routine before heading to her room.</p><p>The interior of the room had dark blue wallpaper fitting well with the light brown hardwood. In the center of the room is a circular black rug with blue rose designs running along the edges.</p><p>There were two white bean bag chairs by a sliding glass door with two pet beds to the left, on a desk were her computer, books, a jewelry box, and pictures of her family waiting to be hung on the wall. A full-sized mirror was situated near a set of black stairs with a railing beside Tiamat's desk.</p><p>The stairs lead up to a loft to her large king-sized bed it's comforter was a swirl of colors and stars making a startling contrast against her black fitted sheets. Above her bed was a small shelf with her notebooks/books, there was a skylight with small fairy lights hanging making it look like the night sky. The glass door led to a small balcony with an encased staircase leading to the roof, opening the door she walked up to the roof for the first time.</p><p>There was a brick wall tall enough so that Eclipse could come up and Tia didn't have to worry about her falling off the roof, other than that it was plain. She took one last look before heading back down to her room to change into her pajamas, her pajamas consisted of a black sports bra with the Bat symbol and a pair of black sweatpants "Coming Noire?" She asked walking up the steps to her bed.</p><p>Noire meowed and followed her as Eclipse got comfy on her bed. When Tia got comfortable she grabbed her notebook from the bookcase behind her and opened it up, she skipped through a bit before coming to a blank page.</p><p>As if she was in a trance she started sketching a face, the male had cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises, and oval pupils. His hair was long and untamed and it covered his human ears. He was wearing black cat ears and had his eyes were encased by a dark mask.</p><p>Noire meowed again and Tia snapped out of her trance "Whoa..." Tia gasped looking over the picture <strong><em>'That's a first.' </em></strong>Tia thought tracing her fingers over the masked eyes, her own eyes felt heavy and as she fell asleep there was a faint smile on her lips.</p><p>When she woke to her phone ringing, looking at the caller ID she growled.</p><p>"Dick… it's two o'clock in the morning! There better be a good reason for this." She snarled when she answered the phone <span class="u">"Told you it was a bad idea."</span> A male voice said "And yet you still let him do it, Tim! What do you guys want?" Tia asked while she walked to her bathroom to get ready for the day.</p><p><span class="u">"Well I can't speak for Jason but some of us wanted to wish you luck at your new school,"</span> Dick explained, Tia listened as she brushed the knots out of her hair before putting it up in a high ponytail making the end rest at her back.</p><p>"Well now that you have, I have to go because of Terry, I wasn't able to go shopping for groceries yesterday and I have nothing to eat this morning." Tia said changing into her normal clothes <span class="u">"Well look on the bright side you can go flying before school."</span> Tim said, "How do you figure?" Tia questioned.</p><p><span class="u">"Can't you change your scales as you did with your hair? Why don't you just change your dragon scales to all black to blend in with the sky."</span> Dick suggested "Huh… I didn't think you guys would have noticed that I got rid of my scarlet streaks." Tia said walking to the roof.</p><p><span class="u">"Damian and I noticed, the others on the other hand… the only reason I can think of is that you are trying to step out of B's shadow and be your own person like I did when I became Nightwing and a cop. I'm also going to go out on a limb here and say you're not planning on going by Wayne while you're in Paris but the name Tundra gave you."</span> Dick said, making her eyes go wide.</p><p>"I...I uh." Tia stuttered looking down it wasn't that she was ashamed it was just...</p><p><span class="u">"It was just a hunch. I will let you go so you can go get groceries, have a good day, and love you Tiny Bat."</span> Dick said hanging up.</p><p>"Ya love you to Dickie." She said placing the phone in her pocket, she shook her head before looking around to see if it was safe to change into her dragon form. Seeing the coast was clear, her eyes glowed icy blue and she was surrounded by white smoke leaving behind a black and sapphire dragon standing where Tia was. She took off flying through Paris before landing in an empty alley where smoke surrounded her again <strong><em>'That never gets old.'</em></strong> She thought with a smile.</p><p>As she walked down the street she heard a car honking, looking behind her, she saw an old man in the middle of the road. Without thinking she started running to the man <strong>"Ice Dragon's Freeze."</strong> Tia muttered making the road she was running on ice over, she fell to her knees into a slide taking the man out of harm's way.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Tia asked looking the man over for any injuries, he was a short Chinese man with his bright brown eyes shining with years. His hair and goatee were a withered light gray, his deep red Hawaiian shirt was in a classic cool dad pattern paired with tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and a bracelet.</p><p>"No, I'm quite alright. How interesting…" He said looking over Tia's shoulder, following his gaze she saw his eyes focused on the ice.</p><p>"Umm… do you need any more help, sir?" Tia asked looking back at the man. Trying to turn his attention away from the ice. She told Bruce that she wouldn't use her Dragon Slayer Magic… welp too late now.</p><p>"No. I will be fine, young lady." He replied, Tia, smiled before continuing on her way to the store. When she was out of sight a small green creature floated out from hiding.</p><p>"What would a Dragon Slayer be doing here?" The turtle muttered "Wayzz?" The man asked the turtle as the girl faded from view.</p><p>"Sorry Master Fu. That's a question for the twin dragons. Amayadori had more to do with that universe than the rest of us." Wayzz explained making Fu nod.</p><p>Glancing at the box in his hand Fu stated what had been on his mind the moment she saved him. "Do you think she would make a good Miraculous holder for Amayadori?" Fu questioned making Wayzz eyes widen.</p><hr/><p>On the other side of Paris, Tia just got done getting groceries, she glanced down at her watch as she walked out of the store with her earbuds in seeing it was only 5 and school started at 8:30 she had three and a half hours to kill.</p><p>As she walked back to her home she started to hum Waiting For Superman by Daughtry that was playing from her earbuds, soon she was back at her house with Eclipse and Noire.</p><p>After putting the food away and feeding her pets she made her way down to the basement to put her gym together, she first put down the mats to cover the floor then she put up her ring set in the middle of the room to give her space to work on her flips. On the right wall was her parallel bars and on the left wall was her balance beam. Last but not least the back wall had a trampoline track with a medium-sized foam pit at the end.</p><p>A speaker system was hooked up so there were four speakers one in each corner and a T.V. on the wall. There was plenty of room on both sides of the ring set just in case for tumbling and dancing.</p><p>When she looked at her watch the time showed 7:30, nodding to herself she headed back upstairs to take a quick shower before heading out. She grabbed her black purse off the island and an apple, turning to her two pets, she gave both of them a hug and walked out the door.</p><p>After walking a little way she came to the building across from the bakery. It wasn't much, it looked better than any school building she saw in the bad parts of Gotham. But by Gotham standards, it looked like the schools she attended before moving.</p><p>Walking through the doors she noticed the open interior design. The entrance had an old checkerboard flooring with cream under color. Benches sat at either end occupied by fellow students. Dark green metal staircases lead up to the classrooms above.</p><p>Around the perimeter of the courtyard were various rooms with signs saying which each room was, including locker rooms with adjoining bathrooms, and several classrooms, among them a science classroom.</p><p>Tia couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face as she walked through the courtyard to the principal's office to get her schedule, but the smile faded when she realized she didn't know where she was going. Looking around she spotted a short boy his long red hair swept to one side of his face. He sat at the nearest bench drawing and seemed to be oblivious to anything else in the world, walking over to him she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.</p><p>He seemed to jump at her touch before looking at her, Tia gave one of her model smiles making the poor boy blush.</p><p>"Hey, I'm new and I was wondering if you could tell me where the principal's office is?" She asked tilting her head slightly like a cat making her hair fall over her shoulder from her high ponytail.</p><p>"Umm… sure. I-I could take you there if you want." He offered, putting his sketchbook in his bag as he stood "That would be great!" Tia exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she smiled, the boy blushed again before laughing a bit.</p><p>"My name is Nathaniel." He said holding out his hand for her to shake "Nice to meet you, Nathaniel. My name is Tiamat but I like to be called Tia." She said shaking his outstretched hand, "It's nice to meet you too." He said, "If you don't mind me asking what were you drawing?" Tia asked following his lead up the stairs.</p><p>The second floor had a green overhang, cream slate walls, and thin green metal pillars for structural support of the overhang. The platform jutting out from the wall was clearly designed to allow people to get around the second floor.</p><p>The second floor also has the entrances to the various classrooms, including an art studio, much to Tia's delight. Most of the classrooms had large windows and a birch door. Other rooms had no inward windows and a dark oak door with a window. At the bottom left of the stairs leading to the library they stopped.</p><p>"It was just some random sketches." Nathaniel replied, Tia nodded her head and reached into her shoulder bag pulling out her sketchbook "My brother, Damian got me into drawing when I was younger and it's now one of the hobbies that I do." Tia said, handing him the book. He took it from her with care and flipped it open to the first page only to gasp at the picture.</p><p>The picture was of a koi pond they had at the Manor, it showed the fish swimming underneath the surface of the water with a few water lilies on the surface. The water was colored a light blue with some yellow to show the sunlight reflecting off the water, she added a small waterfall in the background to make the picture stand out more.</p><p>"This is beautiful." Nathaniel gasped, flipping through the pages, his eyes widened at the pictures of her brothers, pets, sunset, and the night sky she drew from her balcony.</p><p>"Thanks." Tia said smiling, he handed her back her book and stopped in front of the headmaster's office "Here's Mr. Damocles' office. It was nice meeting you Tia, I hope we have the same classes together." He said, giving her a wave as he walked away.</p><p>Tia put her book back into her bag before straightening out her hair and outfit, shaking her head she knocked on the door. Hearing a 'Come in' she opened the door to the office.</p><p>Mr. Damocles' office was a surprisingly square room. A small wooden table was situated to the right of the entrance. The side walls were filled to the top with books, and two old maps of Paris hang on the old walls. The remaining wall space was taken up by pictures of owls. A wooden desk with a large chair behind it, and two smaller ones in front, was the centerpiece of the room, sitting on a red and white carpet. On the desk sat a computer and lamp.</p><p>"Mr. Damocles?" Tia asked the man sitting at the desk, walking into the room and closing the door behind her.</p><p>Mr. Damocles was a stout man with amber eyes, his hair was well taken care of but still failed to cover his shining head. His suit looked about as old as he did and smelled like it too. At first glance, Tia had all but mistook him for one of the owls that hung on his walls.</p><p>"You must be Tiamat Yuki," Damocles said, gesturing to one of the chairs, Tia took that as her cue to sit down. When she sat down she removed her shoulder bag and placed it by her feet.</p><p>"So I have your ID card right here all it needs is your signature." He said sliding a card across his desk with a pen, she nodded before singing it and sliding it into the purse at her hip.</p><p>"Your homeroom teacher's name is Miss Bustier, and she knows that you might have to miss class because of your job with Gabriel. This is your locker number and your class schedule." He explained handing her two slips of paper, Tia put both of them in her bag.</p><p>She stood up and slid her bag back over her shoulder "Thanks so much, Mr. Damocles." She said smiling, she opened the door and went to her next destination classroom 208.</p><p>While she was walking she couldn't help but wonder where Marinette was as if she was summoned they both bumped into each other again but this time Tia was able to catch her and the box that Marinette dropped before it fell.</p><p>"We have to stop running into each other like this." Tia laughed holding out a hand to steady her. "Good morning to you too, Tia." Marinette greeted, taking Tia's offered hand.</p><p>"What's got you in such a rush?" Tia asked helping Marinette to her feet "I slept in." was Marinette's response making Tia laugh again "Oh by the way who's your homeroom teacher?" Tiamat questioned walking with Marinette "Miss Bustier." Marinette said, and Tia squealed "We have the same homeroom!"</p><p>Marinette laughed at the way Tia was acting before taking one of the macarons out of the box and handed it to her. Tia smiled and took it "Thanks."</p><p>Marinette nodded before opening the door to the classroom, the classroom was large with almost a stadium like seating the desk at the front was covered with an array of items most likely given by previous students.</p><p>"Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?" A tall thin teacher stood at the front, her hair laid in a high bun, fitting beautifully with her teal eyes, thin light pink lips, and freckles. Her light blue jacket was matched with a teal undershirt. For a teacher, her fashion style was quite good.</p><p>A tall slender teenager, with short dark brown hair, capped in a red hat, and deep brown eyes groaned before moving to the desk in the first row.</p><p>Marinette walked to the desk behind him with Tia following unsure of what she should do, they both sat down.</p><p>Marinette let out a soft sigh of relief, as Tia was grabbing her books from her bag there was a <strong>SLAM </strong>on the desk making both girls jump. Tia looked at the perfectly manicured hand then up to the person it belonged to, a teenage girl of medium height, her light ocean blue eyes staring at the two girls with malice.</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The girl growled, Marinette groaned to herself, "Ugh, here we go again." Tia glanced at Marinette "What's wrong? Anything I can do?" Tia whispered "This is Chloé Bourgeois, my childhood bully. No, just stay quiet." Marinette whispered back and Tia gave a small nod, not quite liking that idea.</p><p>"That's my seat," Chloé demanded pointing at the bench. "But Chloé, this has always been my seat," Marinette said. The class hadn't even started and already Tia didn't like this chick.</p><p>She heard footsteps coming towards her, turning her head away from Marinette she saw a short slender teenage girl <strong><em>'Ah the goon.'</em></strong> Tia thought.</p><p>"Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats." The new girl said, her ginger bob bounced as she plopped down beside them. "Who's this?" Tia asked looking back at Marinette "Sabrina Raincomprix, she basically Chloé's lackey." Marinette explained, Tia, hummed in response. <strong><em>'It seems like they haven't noticed me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet.'</em></strong></p><p>Chloé tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and adjusted her white sunglasses until they rested on her head. Her blue eyes were smug. "You know, why don't you just go sit beside that new girl over there?" She pointed to another girl who sat on the front row on the other side of the room, who looked up from her phone and gave her a sour glare in return.</p><p>The girl had a stunning build, heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a mole above her forehead only added to her look. Her hair was wavy and reddish-brown ombre, growing slightly past her shoulders and giving to light copper-red tips.</p><p>"Listen," Chloé interjected, pulling Marinette and Tia's attention away from the girl. "Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat-" she pointed at the seat in front of them next to the blue-shirted boy, "-this is going to be my seat. Get it?"</p><p>Marinette blinked a couple of times. "Who's Adrien?" Chloé and Sabrina broke out into obnoxious laughter making Tia growl quietly.</p><p>"Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is?" Chloé asked her friend. Sabrina only giggled louder while Chloé turned her mocking gaze back to Marinette. "Seriously, what rock have you been living under?"</p><p>"He's only a famous model," Sabrina cut in. "And," Chloé added, "he's my best friend. He adores me! So, go on!" She waved her hand dismissively. "Move!"</p><p>Tia grit her teeth and prepared to say something that certainly wasn't for young ears.</p><p>"Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?"</p><p>Both Marinette and Tia leaned forward to look around Chloé. The new girl stood on the steps behind the bully, giving Chloé the deepest glare. Her hands were folded across her chest, her fingers gripping her plaid shirt tightly.</p><p>"Oh, look, Sabrina! Looks like we've got a little do-gooder in our class this year." Chloé turned to face the girl, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" In one swift grab, the new girl reached around Chloé and caught hold of Marinette's arm. "Come on."</p><p>Marinette yelped as she was pulled out of her seat with Tia following her again. Marinette was lucky enough to grab her bag, but she missed the macarons. Marinette's bag knocked them to the floor, and this time Tia couldn't catch them as they spilled out of the box. Tia dropped to her knees and tried to pick up the mess along with Marinette.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Marinette mumbled to herself as some of the other classmates were stepping over the two girls, finding their seats.</p><p>From the front of the room, their teacher clapped her hands. "Alright, class. Has everyone found a seat?" Tia raised a brow <strong><em>'Here I thought Gotham teachers were bad.'</em></strong> She thought, helping Marinette up.</p><p>Once seated, the new girl put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Hey, chillax, girl. No biggie." Marinette fiddled with the almost empty box as she spoke and Tia placed her hand on Marinette's other shoulder. "I do wish I could handle Chloé the way you did."</p><p>"You mean the way Wonder Woman does it." The girl held up her phone to reveal an all too familiar picture of a family friend.</p><p>Now Diana was a wonderful person she was just very very common to see... especially in the superhero world, or when Bruce needed someone to look after her when the boys were gone. Oh, the nights she would spend listening to the teachings of the Amazon warriors.</p><p>"She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."</p><p><strong> <em>'Ah</em> </strong> <strong> <em> yes, that sounded like Diana..'</em> </strong></p><p>She looped an arm around Marinette's shoulders and pointed at Chloé, who was in the middle of checking her blue eyeshadow in a handheld mirror. "People like her don't care about anything but themselves, and won't care who they hurt to get what they want. We can't let her get away with it."</p><p>"Well, that's easier said than done." Marinette couldn't help but sigh. "It's like her personal mission is to make my life miserable."</p><p>"Hey, you can only be miserable if you decide to be. You don't need to take this, you're a person too." Tia countered.</p><p>"Yeah," the girl said smiling at Tia, "You just need more confidence!" She gave a supportive punch to Marinette's shoulder.</p><p>The sentiment seemed to lighten Marinette's mood. Marinette reached inside the macaron box and pulled out the last treat. Tia saw this and took out hers as well and they broke them in three.</p><p>"I'm Marinette," she said with a smile.</p><p>The girl smiled back. "Alya."</p><p>Alya looked at Tia "Oh uh... Tiamat but you can just Tia."</p><p>Alya nodded in acknowledgment and smiled. She took the cookie and the three of them ate their part.</p><p>At the front of the room, their teacher started writing on the chalkboard as everyone settled in. Her hand flicked as she underlined her name on the board before turning around to face the class.</p><p>"Good morning, students. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year. The first thing on our list today, we need to do a roll call. Please say present if you are here."</p><p>"Mylene Haprele?"</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Chloé Bourgeois?"</p><p>A dramatic huff. "Present."</p><p>"Juleka Couffaine?"</p><p>There was a small peep from a few rows behind Tia.</p><p>"Tiamat Yuki?"</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Alya Cesaire?"</p><p>"Present!"</p><p>As the names were called Tia began to keep a mental note of the name and attitude before she hurried to calm her nerves, focusing on something else she began to think of lyrics to the new song she was writing.</p><p>About halfway through the role, Chloé raised her hand.</p><p>"Miss what-ever-your-name-is, where's Adrien? He should be here by now!"</p><p><strong><em>'This Adrien guy, there seemed to be something about him that… maybe it's the fact that he was friends with Chloé.' </em></strong>Tia thought dismissively.</p><p>Miss Bustier gave Chloé a patient smile as she set down the roll on her desk.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Chloé. I was informed he might be a little late."</p><p>Chloé looked disappointed at the news but kept her mouth shut. As Miss Bustier continued with the roll.</p><hr/><p>Adrien skidded to a stop at the crosswalk. He was so close, he could see the school just on the other side of the road. He bounced on his tiptoes as he waited for the crosswalk light to turn white. He had been waiting for this day all summer, and to think that his future was right across the street had him in giddy fits!</p><p>Besides, it would be the first time he'd be around people his age in almost three years. His father had insisted he be homeschooled after his mother passed away, but Adrien couldn't stomach the idea of being trapped in that giant house for much longer.</p><p>Nathalie, his father's secretary, and his driver, who he'd nicknamed Gorilla, had been nice company, but he was ready to meet people his own age.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder to check the street behind him. He'd been able to lose both Nathalie and Gorilla a few blocks back, thanks to a lucky change of the lights, but he knew they'd be on his tail any second now.</p><p>There. The sleek silver car had just turned the corner. He couldn't let them stop him!</p><p>The light turned.</p><p>Adrien took off like a bullet. With his eyes glued on the front steps of the school, he plowed his way across the street. He was so close, just a few more steps. Once inside, he was sure Nathalie and Gorilla wouldn't follow. He just had to make it.</p><p>His shoulder slammed into someone.</p><p>"Sorry!" He called out, though he wasn't paying attention.</p><p>"Oooouuugggghhh!"</p><p>The cry came from directly behind him. Adrien pulled himself to a halt and looked behind him, an old man laid on the ground. He looked hurt, his face twisted in agony as he reached for his cane. A sinking dread-filled Adrien's stomach.</p><p>He'd pushed the poor man down.</p><p>In desperation, he looked over his shoulder to where the silver car was. He had to go now if he was going to make it. But the man...</p><p>Pushing the thoughts of the car aside, Adrien quickly dropped to his knees and helped lift the old Chinese man off the ground. He didn't weigh much, thankfully. No broken bones seemed to be present. As the gentleman got his feet under him, Adrien passed him his cane.</p><p>With nothing but gratitude in his eyes, the man said, "Thank you, young man."</p><p>The look made Adrien smile. "Think nothing of it."</p><p>As the man started to walk away, Adrien turned back to head into school, but what he saw made his hopes crumble.</p><p>Nathalie and Gorilla stood on the steps to the school, both with deep frowns set on their faces.</p><p>Sadly, Adrien walked up to them. He stopped a couple of paces in front of the pair, his eyes on his shoes.</p><p>"Adrien," Nathalie started, "please reconsider this nonsense. You know what your father wants."</p><p>Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, cursing against the stinging. "But this is what I want! I'm so tired of sitting around in that cold, empty house." He lifted his gaze to Nathalie's. He was met with a stone-cold determination.</p><p>"Please," he pleaded. "I just want to go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong with that?"</p><p>Gorilla let out a grunt and looked away from Adrien. Nathalie, however, softened her hard gaze to a more understanding one.</p><p>"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Adrien, but your father knows best."</p><p>Adrien's grip on his book bag tightened. He looked away, not wanting Nathalie to see his sudden flare of frustration.</p><p>"Please don't tell my father about this." Was all he said.</p><p>He heard Nathalie move and soon, Gorilla's hand was firmly placed on Adrien's back, guiding him back to the silver car. As the three of them got in the car to leave, Adrien couldn't help but take one last longing look at the school.</p><p>He'd get there one day. He would make sure of it.</p><hr/><p>"Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you on the buses for the stadium." Miss Bustier said as the students gathered up their belongings. "The rest of you can head over to the library."</p><p>Tia scooped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. As Marinette was collecting her things, Tia caught a glimpse of Chloé still sitting at the bench she'd stolen, watching the empty bench in front of her sadly. Tia sighed, some things were best left unbothered.</p><p>Just as she turned away, she heard one of the boys… Ivan yell, <strong>"KIM!"</strong></p><p>The whole class turned to see Ivan holding (who Tia could assume was) Kim up by the collar of his red jacket. Despite being almost a foot shorter than Ivan, Kim had the nerve to have a smug grin on his face.</p><p>"Ivan, what is going on?!" Miss Bustier asked, her voice shocked and stern.</p><p>"It's Kim!" Ivan insisted.</p><p>"Whatcha doing to do about it, wuss," Kim taunted under his breath so Miss Bustier couldn't hear but he didn't count on Tia's Dragon Slayer hearing.</p><p>Ivan's scowl deepened and he reeled back a fist for a punch. "I'm going to knock your shiny teeth out, you little-"</p><p>"Ivan!" Miss Bustier interrupted. "Violence is not acceptable in the classroom. Put Kim down this instant and go to the principal's office."</p><p>As the girls watched Ivan trudge out of the room, Tia couldn't help but wonder what had made him react that way.</p><p>What had riled him up so much? Did it have to do with what Kim said under his breath?</p><p>"Come on, girls," Alya said, wrapping her arms around the two. "Let's head to the library."</p><p>They nodded and followed Alya out of the room, though Tia couldn't help but look back at Kim. His know-it-all grin was all she saw before the door closed behind her.</p><p>"I hope Ivan is going to be okay," Marinette said.</p><p>"I'm sure he will," Alya assured.</p><p>"Besides, I doubt that he'll get much of a punishment." She said, sending a reassuring smile to Marinette and Tia.</p><p>Marinette shrugged. "I hope you're right about that."</p><p>The three girls walked into the library. About half of their class was there, as well as a few students from the other grades. After searching for a bit, they found a table and got comfortable.</p><p>Marinette turned on one of the lamps on the table, Alya had pulled out her phone and was flipping through a few online comic books. Tia sat staring at the two before looking down at her bag.</p><p>It was nice to have a friend again, Tiamat decided. It felt better than sitting alone, doing one of her hobbies, or having her brothers bug her. Her heart swelled with hope as she thought of the things she could do again: go out for ice cream, sleepovers, spa days, and maybe a shopping spree if Marinette was into that sort of thing.</p><p>After a few years of being alone, Tia had given up on those dreams altogether, especially after she had a falling out with her old best friend. All because they had found out Tia wasn't a normal girl. She hoped she'd never had to go through that with Marinette.</p><p>Tia looked up to see Alya turning to show Marinette a comic on her phone when the ground shook.</p><p>Marinette yelped and grabbed the table. The lamp she'd turned on earlier toppled to the floor, the glass breaking into a million pieces. Books toppled from the shelves and students screamed.</p><p>Another rumble shook through the building. Tia caught herself as the sudden thump of the impact threw both Alya and Marinette out of their chairs. Marinette's head smacked against the floor, thankfully missing the glass by a foot or so. She groaned, rubbing her forehead with a dazed expression in her eyes.</p><p>"Are you guys okay?" Tia questioned pulling the two up to their feet "Come on!"</p><p>Tia dragged the girls through the chaos, calling out encouragement.</p><p>"It'll be okay." Though she didn't know if she could be heard above the noise.</p><p>With a jerk, she was stuck in front of the main checkout desk. Alya had stopped entranced by what she saw on the TV screen where security footage played above the desk.</p><p>Another boom sounded.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" A student said, "It sounds like steps!"</p><p>Tia's attention turned to the screen that had stolen Alya's focus. In the frame, she could see a large dark figure, appearing to be made out of giant boulders <strong><em>'Nothing new in Gotham,'</em></strong> why did they seem so shocked?</p><p><strong>"KIIIIIMMMM!"</strong> the large thing shouted.</p><p>"What is that, and why does it sound like Ivan?!" Marinette panicked.</p><p>Alya gasped. "It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'Wait, what! This was the caliber of supervillain here in Paris?!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>Alya pulled out her phone once more and started going through her settings.</p><p>"GPS, check. Battery, check. Perfect, I'm ready to go!"</p><p>And with that, Alya bolted toward the library entrance.</p><p>"Where are you going?!" Marinette shouted after her.</p><p>Alya turned, the biggest smile stretched across her face. "Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! There's no way I'm missing this!"</p><p>She threw the doors open and disappeared around the corner.</p><p>"Alya, wait! That's not safe!" Marinette called after her, but she didn't respond.</p><p>Tia watched as she ran out of view. One of the many reasons she came to Paris was to get away from these responsibilities. She left being a hero in Gotham, she left it all to be normal and not a freak.</p><p>Tiamat groaned, she had to get back home to her gear. She couldn't put innocent people's lives in danger simply for her own pleasure.</p><p>Looking back behind her she saw Marinette had wrapped her arms around herself, her head between her legs.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'She never experienced anything like this, had she? She didn't know what it was like?!'</strong> </em>
</p><p>It seems like trouble followed her wherever she went whether it be in Gotham or Earthland. She sighed looking out.</p><p>Her previous hope at a normal life crumbled to dust… maybe she should have stayed in Gotham…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Origins Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tia looked down at Marinette with sad eyes, knowing what she was feeling. Tia had felt it many times when she was kidnapped by one of Gotham's Rogues or going out as Snowstorm, heck even when she was back in Earthland when Tundra left. The feeling of helplessness and fear…</p><p>Tia didn't want Marinette to feel like this, crouching down she put her arms around Marinette's shoulders.</p><p>Tia rubbed soothing circles as she hummed hoping to calm her, Marinette looked up at her, her eyes wide.</p><p>"You okay?" Tia asked, Marinette nodded her head slowly.</p><p>"I'm doing better."</p><p>"Would you like me to walk you home?" Tia questioned helping Marinette to her feet.</p><p>"No. I-I think I'm okay you need to get home anyway. It's for the best that I go alone."</p><p>Tia nodded in understanding.</p><p>Some things needed to be handled alone.</p><p>"Walk safe okay." Tia said looking intently.</p><p>Marinette looked up at her with a small smile. "Of course."</p><p>Tia watched her walk towards the bakery ever so glad Marinette lived so close, it made her feel relieved that her only friend would be safe while everything went down.</p><p>After she was sure Marinette went inside Tiamat booked it to her house, she felt her legs burning as she ran.</p><p>Turning the corner to her house, she fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door.</p><p>Running through the house she made her way up the stairs to her room turning on the T.V. as she ran passed, she opened the door to her closet and made her way through the boxes.</p><p>Dropping to her knees she reached for one of the boxes she'd shoved to the back, dragging it out from underneath her folded blankets. She let out a shaky breath <em><strong>'Now is not the time for this!'</strong></em> Tia thought.</p><p>Shaking her reservations from her mind. She took a deep breath and looked down to the black cloak in her hands.</p><hr/><p>Nathalie walked the length of the long dining table glancing at the sleek tablet in hand she asked the next question.</p><p>"Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?"</p><p>"Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections." Adrien's eyes gazed out the window toward a school he couldn't see.</p><p>"Excellent, Adrien."</p><p>But Adrien's attention was already lost. He was so close, so close he had made it to those steps, he had been nearly through the door if he had just left… he sighed he couldn't do that, he was the reason the man was down in the first place.</p><p>His throat closed up making it hard to breathe; he'd almost been free, almost escaped only for it to slip away like a dream. He only prayed Nathalie hadn't told his father.</p><p>"Is something wrong Adrien?"</p><p>He snapped his head up, his muscles tensed. "No nothing. Nothing's wrong." He said, calming himself.</p><p>Nathalie didn't seem to buy it but couldn't say more before footsteps sounded from the hall the sharp clicks echoed into the large dining room.</p><p>The familiar shadowy form stood like a statue in the previously empty doorway; he stood unmoveable, his face impassive, his eyes as empty as the day she died.</p><p>His cold voice interrupted Adrian's thoughts.</p><p>"I thought I made myself painfully clear, you were not to leave this house without my consent." His sharp tone bringing frosty air into the room.</p><p>Adrian swallowed attempting to dislodge the block in his throat.</p><p>"Father I-"</p><p>Gabriel silenced him with a look.</p><p>"What did I say about talking back to me? You are to stay silent when I speak." His eyes burned.</p><p>He calmed before continuing.</p><p>"Now look what you've done, if only you had just listened to me. Now I have to think of a punishment."</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"I will not have you out there in that dangerous world." His voice turned bitter.</p><p>Seeing a chance Adrien continued.</p><p>"Please Father, it's not dangerous, I just need something more than this. I can't live like this. Please I just want to be a normal person.."</p><p>"You're not allowed to be normal." Gabriel interrupted with a hiss "You are my son and I expect obedience."</p><p>Gabriel sighed leaning against the table, a broken man. A pained groan escaped his lips. "You're always upset about something, always playing the victim. I give you everything you could ever want here, I just want to keep you safe."</p><p>Adrien's hope was snuffed out like a candle by a breeze.</p><p>"Of course Father, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay now please, continue your studies. Maybe then you'll actually be able to do something smart." He scoffed.</p><p>"And you wonder why I don't let you go to school. You're an embarrassment if people knew who you really were they'd never buy my work."</p><p>He turned and left without a backward glance, the ice that held Adrian still, thawed air escaped harshly from the trap in his chest.</p><p>Nathalie cleared her throat. "We can leave it there for today, if you'd like." She said softly so her voice didn't carry out into the hall.</p><p>But Adrien was already headed out the door.</p><hr/><p>Tia was at a loss of what to do. She was dressed in her Snowstorm costume without her mask, pacing behind the couch, sparing a glance at the T.V that was playing in the background.</p><p>Her phone laid on the coffee table on the other side of the couch but that's what the problem was… whether or not to call the Justice League or more importantly, her father.</p><p>"What am I going to do? I'm not even allowed to go up against Riddler without help. I know I promised him that I wouldn't use my Dragon Slayer Magic but I already failed on that front." Tia rambled to her pets that were watching her pace.</p><p>"Dad always says to assess your situation and then your options. Okay here's the situation: there is a rampaging supervillain that gets bigger with physical attacks and I have no idea how this is happening.</p><p>Here are my options: stay out of it, handle it on my own, call the League, or call the League and Dad… but without knowing the cause I can make things worse with having Superman or another powerful member of the League here." Tia said, spinning on her heels and plopped down on one of the bing bags.</p><p>Tia pulled her knees to her chest and looked back at the T.V to see the police captain giving an interview with one of his arms in a cast "I can't do this…" Tia sobbed putting her head between her knees.</p><p>Noire having enough pawed at Tia's leg "Not now Noire." Tia sighed pushing the cub away gently.</p><p>Eclipse trotted over and took Tia's braid into her mouth <strong>"OW!" </strong>Tia shouted, grabbing her hair from Eclipse.</p><p>Tia turned her glowing eyes at her pets, only for the glow to fade when she saw the prism box sitting a few inches from her phone.</p><p>"That wasn't there when I set my phone down…" She realized with wide eyes.</p><p>Noire jumped on the table right next to the box and meowed.</p><p>Tia got to her feet and walked over to the table, being cautious as she did.</p><p>She lifted the strange box. It was lightweight, it's sleek black wood shining in the light of the TV, the symbol seemed familiar although it could have just been the fact of it's simple Chinese design one you could find on any knockoff piece, but still…</p><p>She lifted the lid gingerly prepared for the worst. Maybe it was a bomb, some trick from somebody back home, or worse. She was met with a blinding light. A flash bomb! The light faded and no one was there… except a tiny white dragon that could just about fit in the palm of Tia's hand, she would know cause that is what she did next.</p><p>Tia gripped the little creature tightly in her hand.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Tia snarled, her eyes glowing threateningly.</p><p>"Oh Tia it's so good to meet you!" The tiny voice called from inside Tia's hands.</p><p>Tia jumped releasing the creature. "What-wha… how?"</p><p>"I finally get to introduce myself. I'm Amayadori and I am a Kwami, your new kwami to be precise." She said with a smile spreading across her small face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Ok after everything I have been through this isn't the craziest thing to happen to me.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"What do you mean kwami?" Tia questioned her eyes, fading back to their normal sapphire blue.</p><p>"A kwami is a small being created to aid the holder of their Miraculous. Miraculouses were created to help the morals of all realms we were created to help humans exist and evolve. As you probably know from experience humans are not the only species with intelligence." Amayadori finished her smile turning coy.</p><p>"But why, why are you here?" Tia demanded.</p><p>"Paris needs heroes. A great evil is coming and only you, with a little help can keep these people safe." Amayadori's face turned serious as she spoke.</p><p>"But why me? Couldn't you choose someone else?" Tia questioned.</p><p>"We have but there is no one here with your experience or abilities. Without you, your partners will not be able to save Paris when it is needed most." Amayadori insisted.</p><p>"I left that life behind! I'm not a hero anymore!"</p><p>"But Tia, your new home needs you! You left to find a new life right? Well here you are with a chance at a new life and career, a career that cannot succeed without you."</p><p>"But I promised… I don't want to disappoint him." Tia whimpered.</p><p>"You could never disappoint your father. He chose this life for the same reasons, to make the world a better place." Amayadori said softly.</p><p>Tia grit her teeth looking at the choker in her hand "What do I need to do?" She asked, resolve in her voice.</p><p>"First your mission is to capture the akuma it will most likely be in the item they hold dear. If not that then probably their weapon. Break the object and your partner, the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous will neutralize it."</p><p>Tia listened closely to Amayadori as she spoke, replacing her choker with the Miraculous.</p><p>"Good you're already one step ahead now how to activate it you have to say, Amayadori Snowstorm." Tia's flinch didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"It's not my normal saying but with your magic it should do the trick, to de-transform say All Is Calm.</p><p>Oh before I forget the power the Miraculous gives you, it can only be used once then you have five minutes before you transform back. The way that's activated is you have to say Frost-Bound, it'll bind your enemies but with your power it could be highly dangerous. You need to be sure you will hit your target and not someone else. I suggest using your other spells and saving Frost-Bound as a last resort until we have time to practice when lives aren't on the line." Amayadori explained.</p><p>Tia's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Again why are you giving me this? I could do more damage than any of the villains if I don't do this right. Dragon Slayer Magic is unpredictable..." Tia argued.</p><p>"Because I know you'll do it right." Amayadori assured.</p><p>Tia stood silent for a moment.</p><p>"Okay. Amayadori, Snowstorm."</p><p>A flash and Tia stood alone, her outfit had completely changed much like how it worked with her requip.</p><p>She stood covered in a scaly skin tight suit that stretched from fingers to toes, a tail extended from her back and swished silently behind her, her hair undone from her braid had been done up with a ribbon of an unknown material same as the outfit itself. Looking in the mirror she saw a mask that seemed made of the same scales across her face. It fit snug and familiar over her eyes, but unlike her normal domino mask it showed her eyes which had more of a dragon look to them. She felt uncomfortable and yet totally normal.</p><p>Her belt laid at her side with a whip equipped in one of its holsters. Tia groaned, it's not that she was unfamiliar with the whip, it's just it wouldn't have been her first choice. She already missed the comforting weight of Blue Rose Sword at her side.</p><p>"Well at least I don't have to worry about getting mistaken for Snowstorm, that would be a mess in itself." Tia finished with a sigh.</p><p>Tia sighed again looking down at her two pets, who looked up at her expectantly.</p><p>"Well time to go save Paris."</p><hr/><p>Tia climbed up to her terrace, and looked over the city.</p><p>"If I was a supervillain made of rock where would I go?" Tia wondered to herself, couching down on the brick wall.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'How would I know! I just got here. I can barely remember my address let alone what my classmates are doing. This is a mess and I still have to think of a new name… obviously can't go by Snowstorm.'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She sighed looking up only to be met with the strange sight of a young girl in red flying through the air screaming.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'What?'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Help me!" Was the last thing the girl said before fading from view.</p><p>Tia sprung into action.</p><p>She managed to make it just in time to see two teens wrapped in a yo-yo string dangling from a bo-staff.</p><p>Jumping over, she crouched down on the bo-staff making the two teens swing at her added weight. She couldn't see their faces but from where she was she could tell that their costumes were made out of the same material as her own.</p><p>"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." The male joked oblivious of Tia crouched above them.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." The girl replied, releasing them from the confines of the yo-yo making them fall roughly to the ground.</p><p>"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm…" he paused for a minute considering. "Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?"</p><p>"This is what I have to work with … inexperienced children? Great…." Tia muttered as both teens jumped, looking at her.</p><p>Tia was unfazed at the looks she was receiving from the teens, Tia stood up while balancing on the bo-staff. Using it like a spring board, she jumped into the air doing a double frontflip landing in front of the teens with her knees bent to absorb the impact of her jump.</p><p>Tia looked at the teens with a critical eye, she noticed that the other girl's suit would not do well for stealth or anything along those lines in that ridiculous bright red, the girl looked and smelled very familiar to Tia.. she just couldn't think of the name.</p><p>She looked to the boy, what confused Tia the most was she knew Chat Noir's face. She couldn't place where but… aside from that she was fairly certain that if Catwoman could do it, he would do fine. As long as he isn't a thief.</p><p>Knowing that the Miraculous had to be some sort of jewelry her eyes zeroed in on the girls earrings and the boys ring "I'm confused my kwami only mentioned one partner.." Chat trailed off, while the girl tried to untangle her yo-yo from what Tia could guess was Chat's weapon.</p><p>"Your kwami was misinformed. You have two, the name's Reine Dragon." Tia now Reine stated with little to no hesitation.</p><p>They both turned to the girl pulling at her yo-yo "I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh…" The teen cut herself off when her yo-yo was freed, bringing down Chat's staff only for it to hit him on the head "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy."</p><p>Reine caught the staff after the bounce and handed it to Chat.</p><p>"No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Chat said, grabbing the staff from Reine with a thankful look in his eyes.</p><p>A rumble sounded in the distance the three turned watching in shock as a building collapsed in the distance.</p><p>Reine's muscles tensed, she whipped her head around and hissed "You stupid bakas! Someone might have just died because you're too focused on some silly names! We should have already been there! This isn't some game, there is no reset button!" Reine pulled at her hair.</p><p>"Let's go." Reine finished, pulling out her whip. She didn't look back as she ran across the rooftops.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'Dad wouldn't have let that happen! He would have already fixed everything! What happens if more people die on my watch… Is this the pressure he feels every time he puts on the mask?'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Reine shook her head from those thoughts, the one thing her father taught her was never go into a fight without a clear head.</p><p>Taking a breath she steeled her nerves, flicking her wrist she sent her whip to the next building. A shadow sailed over her and she reached for her sword hilt only to realize, one her sword was not at her side and two, it was just Chat Noir passing over her.</p><p>"Do you have any idea where this supervillain would be?" Chat asked when they landed on the same rooftop, Reine stopped thinking about what transpired today at school and why Ivan was going after Kim… <em><strong>'Wait, that's it!' </strong></em>Ivan must have been mad at Kim for the comment he made before he was sent to the principal's office!</p><p>Reine snapped her head around to the stadium three blocks away where her school was having P.E. cracking her whip she called over her shoulder "He's headed for the stadium!"</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chat nod before taking out his staff and extended it.</p><p>When Reine's feet hit the roof of the stadium she started to wonder where their other partner was, looking down into the stadium she watched Kim run like a chicken with it's head cut off, when Kim tripped Chat slipped in putting more than himself at risk.</p><p>"What a baka…" Reine sighed, as Chat began a deeply depressing monologue.</p><p>"Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you." Chat taunted.</p><p>"I guess you're talking about yourself." Ivan countered, lunging for Chat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>'I guess…'</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Chat doged the blows, distracting the stone being allowing Reine a chance to assess the situation.</p><p>The beast was bulky and large getting bigger with every hit. He wasn't the smartest nor seamed the fastest though his thundering movements and long strides made up for it. His right fist was clenched tightly most likely holding the akuma.</p><p>'<em><strong>Weakness, target, and what to be aware of</strong></em>.' Rang Bruce's voice in Reine's mind, reminding her of her home.</p><p>Chat flipped through the air bringing his staff down launching himself and hitting the stone fiend in the process. "Where are you, partners!?"</p><p>Reine sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "He grows with every hit, you baka!" She yelled, her voice echoing across the stadium.</p><p>Chat turned and glared.</p><p>Reine ignored the stare and jumped into the fray.</p><p>Ivan lunged for Chat giving Reine the chance to use her magic. A roar blasted from her lips, throwing Ivan from the ground and across the field.</p><p>Ivan tumbled rolling into the stands crushing them with the momentum.</p><p>The rock being shook himself out of his stupor and roared back looking around, he grabbed one of the goalies that had been setup for practice and threw it at the heroes.</p><p>Reine doged, letting the goal fly over her head and muscles coiled to lunge forward when she heard the scream from behind.</p><p>Reine whipped her head around in shock. Alya stood staring as the metal frame rushed at her, her phone in hand, faced to the battle.</p><p>Reine was halfway across the field there was no way she'd be able to make it, she was going to lose someone simply because she overlooked a civilian.</p><p>Chat threw his staff in time to deflect the goal rendering himself defenceless as Ivan grabbed him glaring as Chat was slowly crushed in his large fist.</p><p>Chat gasped for breath, his eyes smarting at the pain.</p><p>Reine froze the ground around the stone beast, his balance unsteady, a yo-yo slung from above pulling Ivan to the floor with a crash.</p><p>Chat slipped from the stone grasp and flew out into Reine's arms. The girl in red stood next to them actually looking like a hero, in comparison to before when Reine first saw her.</p><p>"Animal cruelty how shameful." She said to the pile of rubble lying prone on the ground in front of them.</p><p>The rocks shifted and began to stand the glowing empty holes of it's eyes burned with anger.</p><p>"We can't attack it head on, it'll just grow. We have to think of a new strategy." Reine said but even as she said it she couldn't think of anything.</p><p>Her experience didn't go very far with superpowered villains.</p><p>"We can use our powers."</p><p>Reine's head shot up right. Their special power, if she could find out their power she could use it to their advantage.</p><p>
  <strong>"CATACLYSM!"</strong>
</p><p>Chat's hand turned dark and a dark aura showed from it, he laid his hand on the only remaining goal post and it disintegrated into nothing.</p><p>"I have the power to destroy anything I touch." He said with a smile.</p><p>Reine pulled at her hair "You can only use it once you baka. Now you only have five minutes before you transform back! Didn't your kwami tell you anything!"</p><p>Chat looked down at his hand "Opps."</p><p>Reine sighed and looked at the bug girl, "What do you have?"</p><p>"Oh uhh..."</p><p>There went the illusion.</p><p>"A lucky charm?" The girl said, still not completely sure.</p><p>A flash and a diving suit laid in bug girl's hands</p><p>"Okay welp now we have that." Reine said no more hopeful than before.</p><p>"My kwami said that we need to break the object that the akuma is hiding in in order to defeat the villain." The girl in red said determination in her eyes.</p><p>Reine breathed a sigh of relief she could work with this.</p><p>"The akuma is in his fist I figured that out while Chat was fighting." Reine confirmed.</p><p>"Well at least I did something useful." Chat mumbled.</p><p>"In more ways than one, he only has two hands if we can get him to grab us he'd have to let go of it." Reine said her mind fixing everything together.</p><p>"Chat, I'm going to need you to get caught again."</p><p>Reine turned to bug girl only to find she was one step ahead having tied the suit closed and attaching it to the field's hose. Reine reached for the suit, "I've got it."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"What are you scared to turn on a tap?" Reine said a joking smile on her lips.</p><p>The girl in red smiled back in turn.</p><p>Chat ran forward toward the stone beast taking the bait, he swept him up holding him tight.</p><p>"Be quick girls, not sure how much my ribs can withstand."</p><p>Reine jumped into the air and was instantly crushed by the force of the beast's stone fists.</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Water rushed into the fist that held Reine. For a moment Reine feared he wouldn't open his fist and her brilliant plan was going to crush her.</p><p>She was released and the air rushed back into her lungs. Reine lunged for the small piece of paper and crushed it beneath her foot.</p><p>A woosh and Ivan dropped. Chat, struggling to breath wouldn't be able to catch him.</p><p>Reine slid over to catch the confused young boy, Chat landing nearby with no incident.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Where am I?" The boy said, wiping his head around in confusion.</p><p>Close enough.</p><p>Gently laying the boy down Reine turned back to the girl to see her letting a small black butterfly go, the calm she'd made burned into anger, a dragon roar shook the stadium <strong>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"</strong></p><p>Reine ran up to the teen, tears in her eyes "You weren't supposed to let it go! You have the Ladybug Miraculous, your only job is to purify the Akuma!" Reine hung her head, she didn't have time for this. She had to find that butterfly before more damage could be done, her tearful gaze landed on Chat.</p><p>Reine cracked her whip, sending her to the stadium roof without a backwards glance she took off after the Akuma.</p><p>Reine raced across town her eyes darting around hoping for a glimpse of the black bug. Her eyes stung with tears making it harder than it needed to be.</p><p>She willed herself to calm, finally catching sight of the black speck in the distance. Her legs pumped and her muscles burned as she raced against the clock, she wasn't sure what would happen if she got there too late but she knew she couldn't let it happen.</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest, slowly creeping into her throat... she was catching up. She was nearly there it seemed as though the world held its breath, as her hand closed over the small creature.</p><p>For a moment a sigh of relief, everything was going to be fine, no one would know of the incident, her father would never know of her failure, she would train the bakas and the problem would never occur again, the small butterfly phased through her hand and the hope was lost.</p><p>She landed, her knees buckled giving way beneath her. She looked up as the butterfly landed and split. Her eyes flooded with more tears, her sight blurred the whole world seemed black through her lashes.</p><p>"I failed."</p><p>The world was faced with a new threat, as the two new heroes escaped to their homes unknowing what was to come with the dawn. Reine kneeled and stared, a weak chuckle left her lips.</p><p>"Of course I did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tiamat is technically Japanese as is the original Fairy Tail dialogue, Tia is also a Ice Dragon Slayer we are so sorry about the confusion.</p><p>Sincerely, TiamatNoire and Jackline Cain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>